Trick or Treat
by Fluffykins0801
Summary: John and Dave go trick or treating, going off on a detor into a haunted house. WARNING: AU. GIFT FIC FOR FRIEND ALSO SOME CUTE LITTLE KISSES AT THE END. Rated T for some swearing.


Dave huffed as he waited outside John's door. _/Come on man or all the good candy will be taken./_ Readjusting the fake wings on his back he knocked on the door again. The sound of footsteps followed and the door opened to reveal his best friend….who seemed to be carrying one of those god awful backpack vacuum cleaners. John had his normally well-kept hair in a tangled mess, fake burn holes adorned the grey jump suit he had on, with bits of….were those fucking marshmallows? The belt he wore around his waist was obviously his dads, seeing as how he had to keep tugging it back up.

John grinned at the sight of his friend, decked out in what he probably considered to be the most ironic costume of all time. Orange face paint was smeared on his cheeks and forehead while he still wore those shades of his. Fake orange wings were strapped to his back, the occasional feather falling to the ground, leaving a neon trail where ever Dave walked. This was going to be the best trick or treating in the history of forever.

"Hey there Dave!" John grinned again, his buck teeth showing this time. Dave huffed softly, muttering under his breath. John paid no attention to it as he passed Dave a pillowcase. "Dad said the best place to get candy is the next street over so I thought we could start there maybe?"

"Look bro, we'll go where ever you wanna go, so long as the D-Stri gets his chocolate fix."

"Dave, D-Stri sounds anything but ironic."

"Whatever Egbutt, I am the epitome of irony."

"My name isn't Egbutt and don't you start with the rap stuff thing whatever"

"Such scathing comebacks Egdork, I am wounded by your cruel words."

John punched his friends shoulder, laughing at how ridiculous he sounded. They spent the next few minutes on the walk to the next street in idle chatter. Talking about how great their break was and who was going to get the most candy. Dave's feathers were still falling now and again, but Dave paid no attention to that. His shaded eyes were fixed on what appeared to be a haunted house.

"Hey Egderp, I bet you ten dollars you won't last five minutes in there." Dave smirked, glancing over at his friends face. John's face was twisted into a frown as he studied the old building. He bit his lip softly before grabbing Dave's arm.

"Fine, but you have to come inside with me or it's not fair."

"Sure thing man. I'll be there to save you when things get to scary."

Dave smirked as he followed John into the "Haunted" house. He watched as John jumped at each scary thing. _/Easy ten bucks/ _ Dave thought to himself as he watched his friend peer around the corner to check for anything that might jump out at him. He yawned, bringing his hand up to his mouth and closing his eyes from how large it was. Gently taking his shades off, he rubbed his eyes softly before putting them back on. "Alright man are you ready to go or wh-….Egbert?"

He scowled as he looked at the now empty spot his friend had been, mumbling under his breath as he started walking down the hall. "Of course he just left me, probably didn't even realize he did…" Dave walked till he reached the end of the hall, his scowl deepening as he stared at the maze of doors in front of him.

_/If I was a bucktoothed dork dressed as a marshmallow covered Ghostbuster….which door would I take?...Eneey meany miney that one/ _ He reached out and opened the first door on the right, jumping back as a broom fell out. "…Okay not that one." He kept searching, making sure to open every door before he started to get worried.

"John? Bro where the hell did you go? Come on this isn't very funny John!" He wondered back down stairs, staring at the ground as he thought where he hadn't covered yet when he felt someone grab his arm, causing him to shriek like a little girl.

"Dave! Dave it's me John! Oh man you should see your face right now!" John laughed, his face turning red from it as Dave stared, sputtering.

"H-How did you even find me!?"

John was almost bent double with laughter as he held up one of the neon bright orange feathers. "I followed your trail around the house and saw my chance for some great pranking."

Dave scowled, his face turning bright red as it flushed with embarrassment. "W-Whatever Egbert, let's just get out of here." He turned, grabbing John's hand as he did and dragged him out into the street.

John chuckled now and then as they went around collecting candy from door to door. He kept his eye on Dave when he thought he wasn't looking, smiling that bucktooth grin of his. As the night wore on, he gently tugged on Dave's shirt. "I think it's time we go home… dad said we should be home before midnight or you can't spend the night…"

Dave nodded and walked back to the house, making sure to keep John where he could see him. _/Not pulling anymore pranks on me tonight…/ _ He rubbed at the back of his neck and groaned. "Your dad didn't go overboard and make a bunch of cakes again…did he?" John laugh was the only answer he got.

John waved his arms to get the front light sensors to catch the movement, the lights flickering on as he dug out his house key. "..Oh by the way Dave? I've decided that I don't want your ten dollars."

"Oh really? Then what do you want Egbert?"

"First, I want you to call me by my first name all the time okay?"

"…"Dave shrugged and nodded. "Okay then, anything else?"

"Yeah, close your eyes for a second.."

He rolled his eyes before closing them, crossing his arms. "Okay now wh- mmph?" Dave's no doubt ironically scathing remark was cut short by a pair of soft lips on his. His eyes shot open, staring at John who was also holding his shades as he pulled away, smirking. Dave felt his face grow hot, sputtering again as John smiled.

"I think I got the best treat of the night just then Dave."


End file.
